Item Reinforcement / Extraction
'Item Reinforcement System' This is a system for enhancing the current stats of weapons or armor to a more powerful capability through the fusion of reinforcement stones. Care must be taken because the results will vary with probability. 'Introduction' Reinforcement 'is a system for enhancing the stats of weapons or armor. You can select a total of 4 types of reinforcement: success, failure, down, or destruction, and when attempting reinforcement, an item called a Reinforcement Stone is required. When attempting reinforcement, you must take care in selecting since success, failure, down, and destruction are selected according to probability. ''However, accessories cannot be reinforced. Below is a flowchart which outlines the process of Reinforcement. '''How to Use 1. Visit the NPC (Stella or Drakal) suitable for the grade of the item to reinforce. 2. Move the item to reinforce and the Reinforcement Stone into the slot. 3. Select the Item button. 4. A configuration window will be displayed in the form of a chess board with 5 rows and 10 columns. 5. Here you will select 5 tokens, which will determine whether your item is reinforced or not. 6. There are a total of 4 types of results: Success-Failure-Down-Destruction. 7. Once the item reinforcement is complete, the Reinforcement Stone is used up regardless of the result. If 13 out of 20 board pieces are consumed from 1 set (which contains 20 pieces), it will automatically reshuffle the board. If nobody makes an attempt for reinforcement for 1 hour, it will automatically reshuffle. This reinforcement system is based on REAL-TIME change which you can’t select the same board once it is taken by someone else. A player can also see the result of other players reinforcement result. If a player succeed in item reinforcement from 5 – 10 level, it will make a server announcement. If a play fails item reinforcement from 5 – 10 level reinforcement, it will make a server announcement. 'Item Extraction System' This is a system for attaining the Reinforcement Stone through the extraction of unneeded items. The probability of extraction increases as the item is of a higher grade or level. 'Introduction' You can acquire Reinforcement Stones needed for item reinforcement not just by hunting but also through item extraction. The probability of extraction increases as the item is of a higher grade or level. (However, you can only extract items of magic grade, and it is not possible to extract accessories or Dragon Possession items.) If you are successful in extraction after registering an item in one line, an additional Reinforcement Stone is provided as a bonus. When successful extraction is carried out by completing many lines, the number of additional bonuses also increases. See rates below. *1 line complete = 2 bonus reinforcement stones *2 lines complete = 3 bonus reinforcement stones *3 lines complete = 4 bonus reinforcement stones *4 lines complete = 5 bonus reinforcement stones *5 lines complete = 6 bonus reinforcement stones *6 lines complete = 7 bonus reinforcement stones *7 lines complete = 8 bonus reinforcement stones *8 lines complete = 10 bonus reinforcement stones 'How to Use' 1. Visit the NPC (Stella or Drakal) suitable for the grade of the item to reinforce. 2. Select the “Extraction” menu. 3. You will see an extraction window consisting of 9 slots. Register the item you wish to extract. 4. Click the ‘Extract’ button after registering an item. 5. If extraction is successful, the item will turn into a Reinforcement Stone, but if it fails, all registered items will destroyed. * However, if the extraction is successful upon completion of one or more lines, you can obtain additional Reinforcement Stones. ___________________________________________________________________________________________